heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers
|addpubcat# = }} Captain Victory was a comic book created, written and drawn by Jack Kirby. It was first published by Pacific Comics in 1981. Publication history One of Pacific Comics first titles, it lasted thirteen issues, plus a special, through January, 1984. In the 1st issue, Captain Victory was killed, but his memories -minus that of his death- were downloaded into a dormant clone. The conclusion of the Insecton story-arc saw him dying again, and another clone taking his place. Colleagues expressed concern over his reckless using up of allotted clones. The question as to whether these duplicates are the same person is never really addressed. In the last issues of the Pacific series, Kirby crafted an origin story for Captain Victory which he tied in to the New Gods comic book that he had written and drawn for DC Comics in the 1970s. It was suggested that Captain Victory was the son of Orion, of the New Gods. Orion was not specifically named, but a number of clues were planted, including equipment said to belong to Captain Victory's father that was identical to the astro-harness ridden by Orion in the earlier series. Additionally, Captain Victory's grandfather, Blackmaas, was illustrated only as a cast shadow, but a shadow that to many readers bore a resemblance to Orion's father, Darkseid.Morrow, John "The Captain Victory Connection" (collected in The Collected Jack Kirby Collector Volume 1, TwoMorrows Publishing, ISBN 1-893905-00-4. page 105) After the end of Pacific, no more was seen of Captain Victory, until Topps Comics attempted to revive the character as part of planned 5-issue mini-series, which only lasted one issue ("Victory" #1, June 1994) before Topps cancelled all of the 'Kirbyverse' books in 1994. This issue was a part of a more complex project named Secret City Saga. More recently, TwoMorrows Publishing created a 'graphite edition' reprint of the first Captain Victory issue. The edition, in TwoMorrow's words, "presented Victory #1 as it was created (before it was broken up for the later Pacific Comics series), reproduced from copies of Jack's uninked pencils!" In 2000, Jack Kirby’s grandson Jeremy Kirby launched Jack Kirby Comics, the fledgling company’s only offering being a three-issue retelling of Captain Victory, reordered and rescripted by Jeremy. The quality of issues, anyway, is judged fairly inferior to the originals, despite the interesting cover art. The title of the comic book is the same as the original from 1981. The 3rd issue was published exclusively on the web. In March 2006, it was announced that a new series would be published, based on recently discovered initial, and rejected, character sketches for the Wonder Warriors.Lisa Kirby, Mike Thibodeaux, and Tom Brevoort on Galactic Bounty Hunters, Newsarama, September 29, 2006 Jack Kirby's Galactic Bounty Hunters was co-written by Jack's daughter, Lisa, and is creator-owned by her under Marvel's Icon imprint. Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers guest-starred in isshttp://www.geeksunleashed.me/2013/10/14/post-nycc-dynamite-exclusive/ue #3 of the six-issue limited series. In late 2011, Dynamite Entertainment started a new series under the Kirby: Genesis title, which used many of Kirby's created and owned characters (many unpublished), including Captain Victory. This led, in November 2011, to a new Captain Victory title. At NYCC, in 2013, Dynamite teased the return of Captain Victory. Collected editions In February 2007, Erik Larsen reported that Image Comics planned to publish a completely recolored one volume collection of Jack Kirby's 14 issues of Captain Victory.One Fan's Opinion by Erik Larsen, Comic Book Resources, February 18, 2007 In July of the same year, he announced that Image Comics would be publishing an all-new Captain Victory comic book featuring many of Jack Kirby's never-before-seen creations.SDCC '07: Erik Larsen, Eric Stephenson on Image's Kirby Plans, Newsarama, July 29, 2007 The hardcover collection was scheduled to be released in November, 2007 (ISBN 1582408149); however, production issues delayed the hardcover, so that better source material could be located."Captain Victory" Needs You! (press release), Comic Book Resources, October 8, 2007 References External links *Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on April 13, 2012. * * Category:1981 comic debuts Category:Comics by Jack Kirby Category:Topps Comics titles Category:Image Comics titles